


Adjustment

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Senator Amidala and the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi discuss the Force and interplanetary affairs during a sparring match.





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Helps to read parts 1-5 first.

The child queen turned senator.

From monarch to politician.

From girl to woman with little adjustment and a plethora of responsibility in between. 

Senator Amidala’s back hit the wall behind her in what probably counted as the least adept maneuver she could recall making in her lifetime. Recovering as rapidly as possible from the blow, Padmé glanced up, straightening out and leaping to her feet despite the ache in her limbs.

She masked a grimace at the smug yet understanding smile of the Jedi before her.

“Your form is graceful.” He allowed, thankfully not approaching to deal her a second strike.

“For a non-Force-sensitive?” Padmé managed without betraying discomfort in her tone.

“In general.” Obi-Wan clarified. “The main reason I got the better of you just now was because you waited too long to attack once my back was turned on that spin.”

“Thank you for letting me wield the saber.” Padmé said, carefully returning by its handle the lightsaber whose green plasma blade still intimidated her when active.

“You’ve shown yourself more than competent with several other weapon styles,” Ob-Wan replied. “I see no reason why these blades should be exclusive to Force users.”

Padmé drew a deep breath, willing her nerves to settle. Remarkable how an hour-long sparring session with a Jedi Master did so little to distract her from the horrors of the previous week.

“I think it’s important for people of all classes and species to have equal opportunity for self-defense training.” Padmé followed up truthfully.

Obi-Wan nodded. “The mind endurance we learn and teach can also apply to non-Force-sensitives. At the toughest times, clearing your mind of important thoughts can prevent even some of the strongest Force users from reading them. Though the mind is a powerful defense for many, trust can prove a dire vulnerability, regardless of how careful one might think they are.”

Amidala allowed a thin smile. “You speak as though we should all be on our guard. I dare say the political atmosphere hasn’t become so intricate as to involve psychic warfare. We can still trust, albeit selectively.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You, Senator Palpatine and Senator Binks representing your planet in the senate speaks volumes for Naboo’s progress toward cross-species collaboration. It’s definitely an important goal of Grand Master Yoda, as well. If only Anakin could be persuaded as to the benefit of such coalition.”

Hearing a reference to Anakin and Jar Jar in the same breath provoked a chill down Padmé’s spine that ended in a flurry of moths at the core of her gut. Show no weakness.

“Yes, thank you.” She settled on, ignoring the tingle of a sweat droplet trickling its way down her cleavage.

“Is everything all right, Senator?” 

The concern in Obi-Wan’s voice alone proved enough to provoke tears to Padmé’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Amidala repeated, wiping the perspiration from her brow, “it’s just been a long week.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I must admit, matters of politics could often overshadow the most challenging of Jedi sparring matches. The fact that you and others before you have been involved since youth never ceases to amaze. You have my utmost admiration and respect, Padmé.”

Not wanting to repeat her thanks like a broken holorecording, Padmé took a swig from her water canister. 

“I keep on telling Anakin he should hold off in training with you.” Obi-Wan continued. “Until he’s learned to better rein in his aggression, that is.”

Padmé raised her eyebrows. “He wants to train with me?”

“Very much so.” The Jedi replied. “He’s been quite elated ever since we began our missions to Coruscant and Naboo. It’s certainly been quite the reunion after our little adventure ten years ago.”

“Ten years.” Padmé mused. “How time has flown. I still marvel at how Anakin had a thought to craft that necklace.”

“He’s always cared for you, you saw him as an equal.” Obi-Wan pointed out. “It would seem high praise for a slave.”

“Strange to think of that part of his past.” Padmé said. “And what about your history? Do you ever miss the life you came from or was it more of an escape?”

On some level, Padmé realized the impropriety of asking about a Jedi’s history and, yet, she somehow knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t take offense. Besides, she would much rather focus on someone other than herself right then - namely, Jar Jar’s pained, pleading gaze from their latest encounter.

“Not much to tell.” Obi-Wan admitted. “The life of one in a long line of Stewjon peddlers leaves little to the imagination. Qui-Gon discovered me when I inadvertently made a bread loaf levitate out of a thief’s hand. He was passing by and witnessed the event that had us all stunned.”

Amidala had to smile at that. “You still see your family, then?”

“I occasionally used to sneak off to see my mother before she passed.” The Jedi replied. “There was never anyone else.”

Padmé kept silent in comprehension. Not for the first time, she appreciated the immense privilege of a whole family and parents who generously succeeded in matters of business even prior to her election into politics. By contrast, it seemed neither Obi-Wan, nor Anakin, nor even her Gungan associate had such fortune in youth.

“I was fortunate enough never to have a need for that spousal life-long companion. Qui-Gon more than sufficed.”

Padmé had to wonder if perhaps Obi-Wan was born without the urge for a lover, or if Qui-Gon…no, best not to speculate. It was both none of her business and would likely only turn her thought train to personal issues once more. 

“Though the longing for companionship is, of course, natural.” Obi-Wan went on, taking a draw from his own water canister. “As products of a binding power such as the Force, we can hardly be expected to exist as solo entities. On some level, even the Grand Masters of the council realize that. And I dare say, more Jedi as well as Sith have ventured to slake this desire than anyone really cares to admit.”

Padmé took a seat on the sparring mat. “I’ve never thought of it that way. This entire galaxy is said to originate from the Force, it’s truly remarkable how many diverse peoples the systems hold.”

Obi-Wan joined her on the ground. “Time breeds diversity. Moreover, surface variations often fall away to reveal similarities underneath.”

Padmé thought of those alien children she had tried and failed to successfully adapt to a new planet, the constant wars between different worlds and species, the lost egg—

Not again.

“I feel very fortunate to be able to visit so many different planets and learn about their cultures.” Padmé mused, willing away wayward thoughts. “The only other role I likely could have hoped for would be to explore the stars for scientific purposes.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “A fine profession. For some of us, the path is laid out from the beginning. I must say, you have taken remarkably well to your role in leadership.”

Padmé took another sip of her water.

“Anakin is adjusting well to our visits to Naboo.” Obi-Wan continued. “I expect we’ll soon be ready to act as sole guardians for you, Senator. No more risk to your handmaidens.”

At that, Padmé glanced up at the Jedi Master. “Full-time surveillance?”

“Only on interplanetary missions, of course.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Beyond that, only as often as you see fit. I expect Anakin will need further assignments to keep him occupied, he’s seemed quite restless as of late.”


End file.
